Into The Forest Of Tranquility
by Animaddie
Summary: Summary: Ichigo and the gang decide to go on a camping trip. Little do they know, this forest has a certain ability they don't know about. How will they fare under the threat of danger and more importantly, each other? A Lighthearted fic! T for language and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Into The Forest Of Tranquillity

**Hey guys, So a new story! I had this idea while at work - The smell of rain inspired me to think about camping and so on - so regards to the weather for this inspiration! It's a little different, but I hope you enjoy it! I have quite a few ideas for the next chapters, so hopefully you'll like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach_ **

**. . . . . . .**

"_So, do you fancy it?" Ichigo asked, pondering whether camping would be something a Shinigami would ever consider 'normal'._

"_So we live in a little material house for a few days, with each other, eating off a fire and enjoying each others' company?" _

"_I can understand if it doesn't sound that appealing"_

"_No no, it sounds rather interesting" She pondered, a finger to her mouth_

"_I'll ask captain, he owes me a few days off anyway" She responded with a smile_

"_Cool, you can ask Renji too if you like, though I can't see Byakuya allowing him"_

"_Hey, it's Kuchiki-Sama to you, but I think you're right, not after what happened with the duck" _

"_Duck?"_

"_Nothing. So who else is going? I'm guessing it's not just the two of us" She grinned. Ichigo had to hide a blush_

"_Well, it was Keigo's idea, but he said we could invite whoever. From what I know, it's me, him, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki and I believe he also invited Ishida - something about him saving him form a hollow and owing him back I think" He replied to Rukia's quizzical expression. _

_She thought for a moment_

"_Isn't his friend Mizuiro going? I thought they were attached at the hip?"_

_Ichigo laughed_

"_No, not quite. But apparently he's off on a date with an older woman, so can't make it"_

"_Ahh, yes, I remember he had a thing for older women" She coughed, not meeting Ichigo's eyes. He was confused for a moment before his face split into a huge grin_

"_Hahaha! He asked you out didn't he?" _

_Rukia's face grimaced as she tried to hide her rosy cheeks_

"_He's very blunt, I can't deny I'm a bit relieved he's not going"_

Ichigo's laughter faded into the distance.

He grinned at the memory. Ukitake had only been too happy to give his lieutenant the week off, glad that she was finally 'taking a break'. They were right about Renji however. Apparently nearly beheading one of the Kuchiki's rarest ducks was enough to implement a year's worth of punishment for the poor redhead. Ichigo grimaced, feeling sorry for the poor guy who now, along with his lieutenant duties, had to be a personal house-maid and cook for the clan. He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of relief though

'_No competition, eh?_'

'Shut up!'

'_What, just admitting what you already know'_

'Piss off, Zangetsu'

He heard a chuckle before his mind went silent once again.

'Stupid hollow-zanpakto-quincy-hybrid' he cursed to himself, before taking in his surroundings.

They'd arrived at possibly the most beautiful place he'd ever seen

'Christ, looks like the old man was actually right about something' He pondered, looking at the scenery out of the car window. They were in the mountains, to his right was a huge expansive forest, stretching further than he could see, to his left was the same, reaching all the way to the top of the mountains through the clouds. Directly in front of him was the valley and he could see other mountains scattered across the scenery, some still covered in snow.

"This place is amazing" He heard to his left. Turning, he found Rukia aghast at the sight, taking in all her surroundings, mouth slightly open. Before his face could turn red he heard another voice to _her_ left.

"It is, but where do we set up camp? It's all uphill"

Tatsuki had decided to come in their car too, being not far from the Kurosaki's house. He heard his father respond from the front seat

"Don't worry, Tatsuki-chan, it's just a bit of a climb, you can't get there in the car. We'll get the stuff out of the cars and then I'll walk you all to it" He grinned through the mirror. Ichigo frowned. Was that mischief he saw in his fathers' eyes?

'_Your fathers always been mischievous, what makes this any different?'_

'Well Dad's mischievous is different from this mischievous, that mischievous is more like Urahara-mischievous.'

'_You really need to stop saying 'mischievous'_

'Mischievous'

Zangetsu groaned at the reply.

'_Seriously though, you're probably just imagining things'_

'Yeah, maybe'

"Well come-on then, sitting in the car staring aint gonna be very useful is it?" He heard from his father. The three of them unclipped their seatbelts and shuffled out of the car. Standing by it, they got the full effect of the place they were going to stay.

"It's so . . . _tranquil_" He heard Rukia whisper from his left.

"Well it is called '_The Forest Of Tranquillity'_ after all" He felt a dig in his arm

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Being a smart-arse, now come on, we need to get all the gear out of the boot" She replied with a grunt. He grinned. He always knew how to piss her off

'_And that's a good thing, because?_'

He ignored his Zanpakto, taking in the place once again. Despite his comment, Rukia was right. The mountains had a strange feeling to them, as if they uplifted your soul, all the while being deadly silent. It would have been creepy if not for the occasional rustles, tweets and squeaks of the forest animals.

"It's certainly a breath of fresh air after that town"

He turned to his right, watching as his father gazed into the trees, his eyes seemingly far away

"How did you know about this place?" His son queried

"Your mother and I found it once, back before you were born. She was still at Universtiy and I'd just opened the clinic. It was where we first admitted our love for each other"

Ichigo's faced turned somewhat sour

"That's just cheesy"

Isshin turned and grinned to his son, pulling his neck to his side and rubbing his fist in his hair

"Of course it is! I couldn't just admit it in any old place"

Ichigo struggled to get out of his grip

"Get OFF old man!"

"Hehehe, not until you admit it was a beautiful idea!"

"NEVER!"

Isshin pressed his knuckles into his son's skull more fervently

"You _sure?_"

"I GIVE, I GIVE! It's the _perfect_ place!" Ichigo squirmed, his arms flailing.

Isshin finally let go of him, causing Ichigo to stumble as he stood up, face beet-red from being upside down. Straightening himself up

"Still cheesy."

Isshin was about to jump his son again before a small figure interrupted him

"If you two have had quite enough, me and Tatsuki would like to explore the area" She said sternly, eyeing both of the men with a silencing look. Both bowed their heads

"Sorry, Rukia"

"Good. Now, are we ready?"

"Yes."

They both replied, looking to her with obedience

As the men walked past her, grabbing the rest of the bags, she turned to Tatsuki, who was staring at her admirably

"How did you _do_ that?"

Rukia grinned

"Practice. Besides, they're both weak to a stern look." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows as both girls laughed. Turning to the men, she switched her stern-face back on

"Now, lead the way" she indicated to Isshin. He nodded, turning to Ichigo motioning for him to walk next to him. As time passed the girls had come to realise the path they were walking was pretty much straight, and he overtaken the men. Upon realising something, Rukia halted in her progress

"What's up?" Tatsuki said to her side. She turned around to Ichigo, who had been walking silently next to his father

"Ichigo, what about the others?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are they going to find this place? They have no idea where it is!"

Ichigo sighed

"Don't you remember? You made me write down the directions from dad and I stuck it on our car so they could find it."

"Oh yeah . . . Never mind then!" she grinned, turning back and carrying on walking

Ichigo heard a small snigger from his father. Ichigo turned to him, furious

"WHAT?!" He shout-whispered, not wanting Rukia to find another reason to beat him up. His father just grinned, motioning to him with his hands.

"I am _NOT_ wrapped round her little finger!"

His father's grin grew

"I am NO-"

"What's going on back there?!" He heard from above. Looking up he found Rukia staring down at them with scrutiny

"N-nothing!" He shouted back, before Isshin threw a crushing arm around his neck

"Yeah, don't worry, we're just talking about man-stuff!"

Ichigo blanched

'No. Don't ask, please don-'

"_Man-stuff_? Like what?" Rukia pondered, scrutiny replaced by genuine curiosity

"Oh, nothing you need to worry your little head about, Rukia-chan. Ichigo's just having a little problem keeping 'it' down and all that!"

It felt like something just smashed inside Ichigo's mind

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo!'

Oh yeah, it was his dignity.

Rukia's face blushed red and she turned back to the mountain

"A-ah, right. O-of course. Man-stuff . . ."

Isshin was trying his best not to let out his cackling, clutching Ichigo's shoulder as he silently laughed into the ground.

He didn't even look up as Ichigo turned mechanically to face him, his eyes shadowed over, his mouth turned down

"You're dead, old man"

Isshin just proceeded to air-cackle, trying not to hyperventilate from the lack of Oxygen

Rukia heard a loud 'THWACK' and didn't even need to turn to see that Ichigo had proceeded to beat up his now openly-hooting father. She felt her mouth turn up into a grin

'Stupid idiot, get's wound up by the silliest of things'

"Rukia, are you smiling?" Tatsuki asked her, staring at her face. Rukia worked to put it straight again

"No, why would I be grinning?"

"Oh, I don't know . . . just seemed that you did that on pu- You know, never mind, just my imagination" She sighed, realising the oxygen must've gone thinner or something. Rukia had to work hard not to grin and snicker

'_You're being mischievous again, Rukia_.'

'It's not my fault the fool walks into it'

'_You could've_ _saved him a little embarrassment. He thinks his dignity's just been lost'_

'He lost that a long time ago'

'_Yes, but forgets how old you are.'_

'Hey, I'm not _that_ old. Besides, his father plays along with me!'

'_Yes, but Ichigo thinks' your innocence of him is being tainted!_'

'You know very well my 'innocence of him' was tainted the very night I chose to sleep in his closet.'

'_He doesn't know that'_

'Oh I'm just having a little fun, teasing him like that is just too easy! Especially when his father is there to help'

'_One day, you'll both regret it'_

'I'll just have to enjoy it until then, then.' She thought haughtily. Really, who was Sode no Shirayuki to tell her to stop being a tease, up until recently, she herself had been openly flirting with Zangetsu. It wasn't her fault Ichigo had become suspicious.

She heard a shuffle from her side, and found a bruised and battered Isshin facing her.

"We're here!" He grinned, motioning to an opening through the trees. As she waled through the last two trees to the opening, Rukia felt a strange sensation lift from her, as if a heavy weight had been taken off her. She grinned, liking the sensation, it just felt . . . _right_. It wasn't until she'd consciously decided to look did she realise where they had arrived. A gasp left her mouth, just as she heard two others.

The 'campsite' was like nothing she'd ever seen before. It was a small area, only really around the size of a large house, but what a house it was. To the left was a natural onsen, the water steaming in the crisp air. A natural rock formation had turned it into something that looked as if it should be straight out of a book. Rocks surrounded the pool, as the water trickled down a formation that went further into the forest. Little birds appeared to be plopping in and out, for a moment, while some lay in the water. A young fox pawed at the outer-rocks, seemingly cautious of their slipperiness. To the right of the spring was an area of flat ground that could occupy about two 8-man tents, in front of the space was a small pile of rcoks, obviously to be used for a fire. Rukia just stared. She heard Ichigo mumble, just as taken-aback as she

"Dad, what is this place?"

They heard his father chuckle, with a fairly serious expression on his face

"Let's just say only a few people can come here" He murmered cryptically. Before grinning

"Right, this is where I leave you, kids." He said cheerily, beginning to walk backwards

"And Ichigo, no taking advantage of my Rukia! I want yours and her first time to be under _my_ roof!" He yelled, before running back, cackling like a madman. Ichigo was stiff and his face burned. Ironically, Rukia was just so, also being the butt of his joke for once.

"I'm gonna kill that man one day"

She heard Ichigo mutter. Still aghast, Rukia replied

"I might help you on that"

Ichigo grinned, holding out his hand

"Deal?"

She chuckled at him, grasping his palm

"Deal!" She grinned.

Neither realised how long they had stood smiling at each other, still holding hands, until Tatsuki awkwardly cleared her throat

"Uhm, yeah. So we should start putting up the tent now, if that's okay with you two?" Both flushed red and immediately offered themselves up, a little too eagerly. Tatsuki had to smile to herself, she'd never seen Ichigo act so easy around someone before, Rukia too.

'Maybe, this trip will give them a bit of a push' She thought, grinning to herself.

'That will be my mission! Operation; Get Ichigo and Rukia Together!' She almost cackled. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Okay, so that's Chapter 1! I hope those who read till here enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Just to say to you all, thank you for reviewing and following and just simply reading! It really means a lot and I hope this chapter does it for you! If I'm honest, I'm not that happy with it, but what you find out in it is a key part of the story, and I wanted to do it in a specific way, so apologies in advance! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Into The Forest of tranquillity 2

Inoue and the others had arrived not longer after Rukia, Ichigo and Tatsuki. They'd met his guffawing father along the way, wondering what had set him in such a good mood. None wanted to ask, they already felt sorry for Ichigo for whatever it may have been. It was turning darker and the group had set up two tents, one for the girls and the other for the boys, and settled in. Currently Ichigo and Chad were trying to light a campfire and failing miserably

"The wood isn't even wet, I don't understand!" Ichigo huffed in frustration. They'd been at it for almost 20 minutes, they'd even ventured into the forest to find dry grass, but to no avail. Rukia had about enough

"Oh, come here, I'll do it with Kido!"

"No, I already told you! No Shinigami-ing over this holiday, we're gonna do this like normal people!"

"Why? _None_ of us are 'normal'"

"Just because you're dead!"

"What's being dead got to do with it?!"

Ichigo stared at her incredulously

"Really, you're asking me why being dead-but-not-'dead' _isn't_ normal?"

"No, I'm asking why it _matters_ when _you're_ half-dead, Inoue can shoot fairies out of her hairclips, Chad's arms turn into giant-hollow-destroying-weapons-of-mass-destructio n and Ishida can sew like an old woman!"

Ishida felt mildly offended

'_She had to pick the sewing, out of everything?'_

Keigo and Tatsuki also began to feel a little left out

"Hey! We're unusual too! Keigo is a major perv-that-see's-ghosts and I'm a Karate-champion-that-sees-ghosts"

"Sorry, Tatsuki, you and Keigo don't cut 'not-normal' as much as the rest of us" Ichigo teased, sticking his tongue out

"You're so meaaaan, Ichigo!" Keigo cried

"Heh, so you admit I was right?" Rukia grinned, folding her arms. Ichigo blanched

"I never said that, I just said they weren't as abnormal as us"

"So you agree then!"

"No"

"What? How can you not agree, but say that?!"

" 'Cause"

"What do you mean 'cause'!?"

"'Cause."

Rukia's fist clenched

"You're so INFURIATING!" She yelled

"SO ARE YOU!"

Both had angrily leaned closer together (without noticing) with every sentence

"You're just an arse!" She sighed dismissively, leaning back

"Heh, like you can talk about arses"

Rukia's eyebrow rose, a confused look on her face

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ichigo froze, realising his mistake, before looking to the floor and grinning awkwardly, still frustrated at himself

"Just that, you can't talk considering _you're_ an arse"

Rukia deadpanned

"That's the stupidest comeback I've ever heard, fool"

"Che, whatever"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in frustration

'_Now I just sound like an idiot'_

Rukia's eyebrow rose again

"You're just _stupid_. Now c'mon, we need to sort out this fire" Ichigo lifted his head back to face her and nodded. Just as they both went to crouch, they noticed the other five stood in a line with their backs to them. Ichigo looked to Rukia, who shook her head, also confused. They both stood up and faced what their friends were staring at, both faces dropped immediately

"How the hell did we miss _that_?"

Stood in front of the seven of them was a giant 10-metre hollow, which also appeared to be staring at them. The eight stood in stale-mate for a few seconds, until finally

"Crap!" Ichigo reached into his pocket and slammed his Shinigami badge to his chest

. . .

Nothing happened.

He tried again, this time with more energy.

Again, nothing happened

"What the hell?!" He began to repeatedly hit himself in the chest with his badge

"Rukia! It's not working!" he yelled. Rukia ran over grabbing his badge and slammed it into her own chest. Yet again, nothing happened

"What on earth?!" She slammed it again, with no avail

"It must be broken!"

"Well _NO SHIT_, I HADN'T THOUGH OF THAT!" Ichigo yelled. Inoue quickly piped up

"It's fine you two, I'll handle this one!" She quickly pressed her fingers to her hairclips

"Tsubaki, attack!"

. . .

"TSUBAKI, ATTACK!"

. . .

"MY POWERS ARE GONE!"

Ichigo, Rukia and Inoue looked at each other, each just as startled as the other. Both Ishida and Chad looked to each other, worried.

"_Buraso Derecha del Higante!"_

"_Kojaku_!"

Both looked at each other, with the same fear as the others.

"Why aren't our powers working?!"

"It must be something to do with the atmosphere!" The five of them looked to each other, Rukia glanced over to Tatsuki and Keigo who both appeared to be shocked. It quickly occurred to her that they would be in the most danger, being the closest and the least experienced dealing with hollows. Worried, she quickly thought of a plan

"Chado!" Chad snapped his head to her as she ran over to him

"Do you remember the move we used when we first met? On the road when you couldn't see the hollow?"

Chad nodded quickly

"But you have no kido"

"Don't worry about that, I'll sort it out, just throw me again"

Ichigo's eyes almost popped out

"Rukia, what are you thinking?! You can't take it down with no powers! I'll do it!"

"Oh, shut up Ichigo! I can handle this! Iv'e been a Shinigami for far longer, so piss off!"

Tatsuki nearly grinned. Ichigo's face was in a state of shock and helplessness as Rukia ran over to Chad, quickly whispering a plan in his ear. He nodded once and she watched intently as Rukia run back past herself and the others, the complete opposite way to the hollow, Chad manoeuvring a few metres in front of it but facing her. It still hadn't moved but appeared to be realising there were powerful humans in front of it, shifting to face them. Ichigo looked on to Rukia helplessly

"Rukia what are you-No! NO YOU ARE NO-!" Ichigo was cut short as the tiny Shinigami sped past him, heading straight for Chad, concentration etched on her face

'_get this right'_

Ichigo watched in horror as Rukia sped up, knees reaching her elbows before noticing Chad crouch down, cupping his hands as a step for her

"No, this isn't going to work!"

Rukia tilted her head forward and forced her last step on the ground, propelling her faster

"RUKIA!"

In the split second she lifted her left leg onto Chads outstretched hands, forcing her foot as hard as it could into his palms, he shot his arms backward, thrusting her into the air, straight for the hollows face. Reaching the air with lightning speed, she quickly spun round and forced her leg round, straight into the mask of the hollow as hard as she could. A sickening crunch was heard and she began to fall to the ground

"RUKIA! YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards her, only watching as he realised he wouldn't make it.

"NO! _RUKIA_!" He screamed seeing her body speed toward the floor.

The sound of feet scraping along the grass and a muffled

"GAH!" Was heard

Just in time, Chad had caught her mid-run, and skidded along the floor. Ichigo ran towards them both, gasping as he reached Rukia, grasping her hand, the others following quickly behind him

"Rukia, RUKIA are you okay?!"

She looked up at him, grimacing

"Do you really think that lowly of me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo just stared at her

"_What?_"

"You think I can't get rid of _one_ hollow without my powers?"

"Huh?" He breathed, still in shock

"Look behind you, you idiot"

Ichigo and the rest turned to see . . . Nothing. Ichigo's eyes widened again and he whipped his face back to her

"B-but I heard a crunch!"

"The hollows mask."

"Eh?"

He looked down at her body (which was still curled into Chads arms – he would've laughed if it were any other situation – her knees pushed to her chest and her arms folded, making her look like somewhat of a mardy child) to find no injuries, not even a twisted ankle

"You-you're fine"

She stared at him, a frown on his face

"I really wish you had more faith in me sometimes"

"Erm, I'm sorry?"

"You'd better be. Now let go of my hand and we can deal with the rest of them coming through the trees"

"Huh?" He looked to his left and found around eleven hollows were making their way towards the group. He then looked back to Rukia who was holding out the hand he'd grasped, as if to say 'get off'. He quickly realised how firm he was grasping her hand and dropped it immediately, trying not to blush. Rukia rolled her eyes, and stood up, brushing her knees

"Right, I have a plan"

. . .

The other's moved into position as the hollows finally made their way into the clearing. Rukia shouted to the group

"Now does everyone understand what they have to do?!" A resounding

"YES!" made its way to her ears she smiled and looked to Tatsuki on her left

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You don't have to do it"

Tatsuki just shook her head and smiled

"Don't be daft, I'm glad I'll finally be of use"

Rukia was shocked

"You're always of-"

Tatsuki cut her off

"It's fine, Rukia. I want to do this" She smiled. Rukia nodded back to her and faced Ichigo on her right

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Pf, I still think you should let me do this"

Rukia smiled daringly at him

"And let you have all the fun? You have to be kidding" Ichigo allowed a small smirk past.

"You're just lucky I thought to bring ropes"

"Hm, I suppose" She smiled back at him. Ishida rolled his eyes

"Would you two please stop flirting and get back to the task at hand?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia flushed

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"

The group deadpanned

'_Sure_'

"Whatever, is everyone ready?" he asked, pulling on the rope in his hand slightly

The rest nodded to him as they had with Rukia

"Right. Let's go"

Everyone turned to the hollows with a determined look, waiting for them to enter the clearing fully.

"Readdyy . . ."

"Almost there . . ."

"GO!"

Everyone but Rukia and Tatsuki pulled on their ropes, hoisting the two girls into the air. Both hung watching the hollows, one on the right of Rukia closed in on her, Ishida yelled

"INOUE, PULL!"

Inoue pulled swinging Rukia in the direction of the hollow. Rukia readied herself, swinging her leg back

"KUROSAKI, NOW!"

"RIGHT!"

Ichigo pulled hard on the rope, swinging Rukia round straight for the hollows face, Rukia made quick work of it, slamming her foot into its mask and through to its face underneath. The hollow fell to its knees and disintegrated quickly.

"HAHAAA! Nice, Rukia!" Tatsuki yelled. Rukia beamed back at her before looking back down to Ichigo and Inoue, both smiling back up at her

"This reminds me of Attack on Titan!" Inoue giggled. Tatsuki grinned

"Haha! Rukia even looks like Mikasa!"

"Guys, this is nothing like Attack on Titan, and Mikasa's way too cool for Rukia" Ichigo stated, a dull look on his face

"Hey!" Rukia yelled back. Just as she was about to reply, Ishida bit to the rest of them

"Will you guys shut up and get along with the task at hand! I don't _care_ if it's like 'Attack on Titan' or not! We need to defeat these Tita-HOLLOWS now!" he shouted, earning a snicker from the rest of the group. Both Tatsuki and Rukia faced each other and nodded.

. . .

Tatsuki finally took the last one down with a swift punch to its skull. Keigo and Chad relaxed the ropes and she slid to the bottom, as Ichigo and Inoue did for Rukia. Ishida had taken role of 'rope-puller-director' upon realising he wasn't needed for Tatsuki durning the fight with the third hollow. Panting, Ichigo and the others slipped the ropes off Rukia and Tatsuki and the girls gathered them up from around the forest floor.

"I'm really looking forward to that onsen now" Rukia sighed. Ichigo and the others nodded, everyone helping to gather up the rest of the ropes

"Me too." Ichigo replied, before it clicked.

"Hang on"

The gang looked to him

"None of us have swimming costumes . . ."

* * *

Okay, that's it. Hopefully my next chapter will be better, I have quite a few Ideas, so it shouldn't be too long :)

(Oh, and I went on a camping trip last week - what this story was inspired from - it took us nine hours to travel what usually takes an hour and a half O.O Talk about wet roads . . . )


End file.
